Friendship turns to love
by Lucille Brown
Summary: What if Carly was dating a guy named Andrew, he cheats on her and Freddie comes to comfort her? Creddie. One-Shot. Warning: Freddie calls the guy an idiot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. If I did, Creddie would be reality. One-Shot.**

Andrew smiled at Natalie before leaning into kiss her again. Carly walked in the door.

She saw Andrew kissing Natalie and screamed. ''Andrew! What are you doing?'' she yelled.

Andrew looked at Carly, and then blinked at her. ''Just because I am your boyfriend doesn't mean I can't kiss other girls?'' he said.

''Uh, yeah it does..unless you are doing it for a play or a movie.'' Carly retorted. Andrew replied,''But I think Natalie is cute too. I want to have you both.''

''You're crazy. We are through.''exclaimed Carly and left. Carly sat down on her couch and started to cry. She had many boyfriends but they all turned out to be failures.

Andrew she had thought at one time could have been the one but he went and cheated on her and felt no remorse.

There came a knock on the door. Carly sniffed and called,''Come in.'' Freddie came in. He was going to college now and getting his Master's in Information Technology Management.

Carly was a teacher at a local elmentary school. Sam, Carly and Freddie still got together on Tuesdays to do Icarly.

Sam was working at a ham factory as the manager.''What's wrong, Carls?'' asked Freddie. ''Andrew...cheated on me.'' she replied, sniffing.

''That idiot.'' Freddie commented. ''Don't worry I am calling Sam.'' he continued.

He dialed a number on his cellphone and waited. Sam answered. ''This is Freddie...Andrew cheated on Carly.'' Freddie said into the phone. Freddie hung up.

''I hate guys...they act like they love you and then drop you and go for another girl.''co and looked angry mplained Carly.

''Now, Now...not all guys do that.''Freddie commented. '' All guys who dated me did.''Carly retorted. ''Griffin?'' Freddie asked. ''No, Griffin just cared about Peewee babies too much. But everyone else was that way.''finished Carly.

''I don't know about that. Well, I am going to cam record Sam now. Do you want to come and see it? It would make you feel better.''continued Freddie.

''No, you go and I 'll watch the tape later...I want to left alone for now, except could you send Spencer over?''asked Carly.

''Okay, I'll see you later.''replied Freddie. Spencer had gotten married some years earlier and lived in his own house near the groovy smoothie. Sam met Freddie and looked angry enough to kill someone.

''Let's go, I am ready. Carly's not coming?'' she said to Freddie. Freddie shook his head.

''She wanted Spencer and said she would look it over later.''he replied. Andrew got interrupted from kissing Natalie again when there was a knock on the door.

''Come in!'' he yelled and went back to kissing Natalie. Sam and Freddie barged in.

Freddie turned on his cam recorder that shot in high def and Sam punched Andrew in the face. ''How dare you ruin Carly's life!''she yelled at him.

Freddie kept recording. After Sam had most likely broken every bone in Andrew's body, Freddie stopped recording Sam. Then Sam and Freddie left.

For a while now, Sam and Freddie had been dealing with all of Cary's boyfriends this way. It had turned out that most of themwere two timers or complete weirdos.

Freddie headed back over to Carly's to show her the tape of Sam beating up Andrew. Carly was watching tv and Spencer was making his famous Spaghetti Tacos. ''Hey, Freddie.''replied Spencer when Freddie came in.

''Hey, I got the tape.''Freddie replied. ''Ah, Sam beat him up?'' asked Spencer. ''Yep.''was the reply.

Carly stopped watching tv and got up to watch the tape. After watching the tape she sorta of smiled and said,''Well, even if I have horrible boyfriends at least I have friends who care about me.'' Then she stared at Freddie for a mement or two before she said,''I have been thinking Freddie.'' Here she paused.

Freddie waited for hher to continue. ''You know how you have always wanted to be more than friends...I am...I mean..Will you be my boyfriend, again?''Carly asked.

Freddie was stunned. These were the words he longed to hear for 18 years now. ''Yes!''he exclaimed when he got over his stunned state. Carly smiled and they both leaned in for a kiss. A few months later, Carly and Freddie were engaged and Spencer 's twins (one a boy and one a girl) were the flowergirl and ringbearer at the wedding.

Sam as the maid of honor made a speech at their wedding,''Carly has been my best friend, since the time I stole her tuna sandwhich. I have known Freddie since the sixth grade when he declared his love for Carly and because of Icarly we became friends. Having known both the bride and the groom I can say pretty much anything I want to say about them and they won't kill me. But that is mostly because I can beat them up. (She laughs.) Now a toast to ham and fat cakes.''

Carly wakes up. Spencer came in her room.''I am going to use your screen to play World of Warlords...''he started. Carly got up. She said,''Okay, have fun,''and left.

She went down to the groovy soothie and called Sam. Then she bought a smoothie and sat down to think.

In her dream, she had dated and married Freddie because he was her only boyfriend that had truely cared about her.

He may not have been the cutest guy** (by her standards, Creddie fans tend to disagree.) **but he was smart,sweet and cared about her every need.

I mean, in the long run she thought what is the point of getting married to a guy who you are worried will cheat on you. She knew Freddie would never cheat on her and felt safe with him. That time when they slow danced together had been one of the best moments of her life. She felt happy and she couldn't even explain why but she felt safe in his arms.

If all of her boyfriends were going to be like Griffin or Andrew (the guy in her dream) she should go with Freddie. She wanted to ask Sam opinion though. She realised in that moment that she loved Freddie and always had but had been afraid of the what might happen if she told him.

Sam came in and sat down next to Carly. ''Sam. who was the best boyfriend I ever had?'' asked Carly. Sam thought a moment. ''As in didn't cheat on you or wasn't dumb or wasn't into Peewee babies?'' she asked.

''Uh, wasn't dumb, is and was a nerd, has loved me since the 6th grade and still does?''replied Carly. ''That only describes Freddie nub but I don't think he was the best boyfriend you ever had.''responded Sam. ''Really? Then who was the best, Sam?'' asked Carly.

''I'll admit you had your share of bad boyfriends but that doesn't mean that they will all be the same.''Sam said. ''But what if they are...I can't possibly marry any of those guys...Sam, if I had to chose between the guys I had now and marry one of them. Who should I pick?''Carly questioned.

''But really would you want to marry someone you don't love?''asked Sam. ''But I do love him, I just never realized it before. He's sweet, kind, funny, and a techno nerd.'' replied Carly. Just then Freddie came in. ''Hi Carly, Hi Sam. T-Bo, can I have a berry splat smoothie?''asked Freddie.

Carly stared at Freddie. Sam replied,''Look, if you want to ask him out, just ask him. You don't have to try to get me to admit he is the best boyfriend you ever had.'' Freddie overhearing the conversation asked,''Who is the best boyfriend Carly ever had?'' Carly stared at Freddie.''Freddie,...you know how you said you would be pysched if I wanted to be your girlfriend again?''she started.

''Yeah...''started Freddie. ''Will you be my boyfriend, again?''Carly asked. ''Yes!''Freddie yelled. Carly and Freddie kissed. Years later, they got married. And when Gibby broke up with Tasha he got married to Sam.

**The end.**

**Please review.**


End file.
